Innocence
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Lakota Primrose went through something Traumatic and goes to live with her sister in La Push...Can a certain Quileute help her?    WARNING::Rape Content::
1. Ch 1 Who Needs A Fresh Start

**Chapter 1** - Who Needs A Fresh Start

Twenty-one year old Lakota Primrose was having a normal day like anyone else at the Seattle Fine Arts School. She had her dark honey blonde hair up with a pair of chop sticks as she studied the fragile book in her rubber glove covered hands. Her grey eyes scanning the spine as if her fingers were touching it. She was being as gentle with it as possible as she continued to look at it. The school was getting ready for their annual Art show which would be in a few days. She took a quick look at her watch and frowned noticing it was already 8 o'clock at night. She's been here all day practically helping set up.

Lakota shouldered her back pack as she bid everyone a good night and walked out the back door of the auditorium. Three seconds later, a hand went over her mouth and a hunting knife was held to her throat as two men in ski masks appeared in front of her. They quickly duct taped her mouth and hands and drug her back into the building. She tried to make some kind of noise but it wasn't getting past the duct tape. Once back in the building 3 more guys entered the front of the building and had rounded up the girls there duct taped them as well and drug them to the back of the auditorium. there was a total of six guy.

The guys had rounded up 12 girls, then one by one, a different guy drug a girl off to the different parts of the auditorium, the screams were ear piercing and Lakota's heart went out to all of them, when suddenly she was grabbed by the back of the hair and practically drug to the very back where the offices were, as All of a sudden the masked individual backhanded her, her hands came up as she grabbed her cheek, he grabbed her by her upper arms, and jerked her around as he slammed her on the desk. The whole time he grunted silently, not saying a word to her. She started to say something and he put his hand over her mouth as he ripped her panties from under her skirt.

As he pulled the front of his pants down and she felt a blinding pain as he penetrated. She was trying to fight him off but it was no use, and when she tried to scream again, he laid all his body weight on her as he continued to thrust into her unwilling body. He jerked her head to the side keeping his hand over her mouth and pushing his forearm across her throat, he smirked sadistically through the mouth hole of the ski mask, listening to her muffled screams into his hand made him thrust that much harder into her.

The pain was so unbearable, tears of pain streamed out of her eyes. He finally ejaculated inside of her, and wiped himself off on her skirt. He gripped her throat and got close to her ear. "If you tell anyone I did this to you...I swear I will find you where ever the fuck you are and I'll kill you myself." Lakota laid on the desk on her side trying to catch her breath. The monster had just left her there. Once she was sure he was gone, she quietly moved out of the room and took off down the hallway, suddenly when gun shots started ringing out she ducted into a small maintenance room hiding behind the hot water heater quietly.

Lakota sat up shaking from head to toe in bed.

As she tried to get her breathing under control. She pulled herself from bed trying to calm herself. All the nightmares were finally taking its toll on her. The memories and nightmares were just a special torture. Lakota and two other girls had survived, the remaining 9 had been shot execution style. It all had happened six months ago, granted the six guys had been caught, tried and sentenced. Lakota barely talked before the attacks that night, and now she spoke even less, most of the time not at all.

Her parents had brought her home and kept her there after the trial was over. Her older sister Dallas had convinced their parents to let her to stay in La Push Washington with Dallas and see how she did there away from the city bullshit. A completely calming environment. A chance to just calm the nerves, nightmares and anxiety.

A Fresh start. Yea.


	2. Ch 2 Arriving In La Push

**Chapter 2** - Arriving in La Push

Dallas gripped the wheel of the Jeep as she drove heading to La Push. Every once in a while sneaking glances at her little sister. Granted she was only two years older than Lakota, she was always there for her sister no matter what. 2 am phone calls when boyfriends didn't last, or when the college dorm parties didn't seem to end. Lakota was a quiet party girl. She barely spoke most of the time just keeping to herself, but her being THIS silent sent eerie chills up and down Dallas's spine. She knew what had happened in her little sisters life and was trying not to be sick about it.

Lakota wouldn't hurt a fly, so she couldn't understand why those monsters had done that to her. No one would ever know because they weren't talking and their lawyers were trying to get them appeals. Dallas secretly wished her boyfriend Jake and his friends would tear apart the six asshole who broke her little sister down. Dallas finally pulled into the drive way of her house as the Jeep rolled to a stop. The girls got out Lakota grabbed her bags and followed her sister into the house.

The house wasn't small and it wasn't overly large. It was medium. Yea. Definitely medium. The kitchen and the living room were the biggest rooms. There was 3 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. Dallas had told Lakota to pick which ever room she wanted and make it as her own. Even if she wanted to paint the walls whatever color she wanted. Lakota unpacked her bags and sat on the foot of the bed leaning against one of the four posters to the bed, just trying to breathe in the scent of La Push. It was covered by tons of trees. And smelled like rain.

Dallas was cutting up vegetables as she kept trying to listen for any noise coming from upstairs. Nothing. It was completely quiet. Not even a small sound like her walking across the wooden floor. Dallas was filled with worry. Suddenly a pair of warm hands gripped her hips and she jumped back and the arms attached to the hands wrapped around her. Dallas exhaled heavily when she could feel the warm chest pressed against her back shaking from chuckling so hard.

Jake smirked as Dallas turned around and glared up at her boyfriend, "I called your name a few times babe...You didn't answer." Dallas pointed the sharp knife at him, "One of these days buddy...Just one and you'll be seriously wounded for life." Dallas could hear Jake's boys snickering at the dining room table. Dallas pointed the knife at the threesome currently sitting at the kitchen table, "That goes for you three as well." The snickers from Paul, Jared and Embry got harder as they tried to not laugh.

Dallas placed the veggies in tin foil as she placed them on a cookie sheet with cubed red potatoes, Plus the chicken breasts. Jake took the cookie sheet from her so she didn't have to lift it, as she opened the oven and watched as he pushed the food into the oven. Jake carefully closed the oven door as he loomed over Dallas and watched as her cheeks tinged pink when she noticed he was cornering her against the kitchen counter with just his eyes. His red lips in a smirk as he gently gripped her hip and leaned down capturing her lips. Which earned a round of gagging noises from the threesome sitting at the table. Dallas couldn't help giggling against Jake's lips, when Jake growled.

Dallas pulled away from Jake as she held out her hand, "C'mon you can come help me in the basement I have laundry down there that needs your expert help with some stains." Jake smirked when he took her hand and let her lead him through the kitchen, "Sure let's go shout it out baby." That statement brought out a round of laughter from the threesome at the table as Paul snorted, "Sure cause no one in La Push realizes was great Fluff and Folders the Quileute's are." Jared added his two cents, "Yea...I'm wondering how she got them stains and who exactly gave them to her." Embry chuckled, "I don't think I really want to know what the hell they are doing down there, a person's stains are their own business." Which that just made Paul and Jared laugh even harder.

Of course once Jake and Dallas were in the basement, Jake lifted Dallas up and sat her on the dryer as he stood between her legs and stared at her. Jake brushed a couple of strands of hair out of her face as he stared into her green eyes, "You look tired baby...What's wrong? I can feel you're worried." Jake pressed his forehead to hers as she smiled softly, "I'm a little tired...I'm just worried about Lakota. I told you what she went through six months ago. What if she is never the same? She didn't say more than two words to me on the ride from the airport in Port Angeles. I mean she's never been a big talker, but now she's practically a mute."

Jake brushed his lips against Dallas's forehead, "Just calm down baby...Look it was traumatic what she went through and thinking she's just going to be her normal self after only six months is ridiculous. It's definitely going to take longer than that." Dallas's head snapped up, "You've been keeping what I told you to yourself right? I mean I know it's not easy when you're phased, but I don't want the whole pack to know, it would be very embarrassing for Lakota." Jake shook his head, "Baby, I promised I wouldn't let that slip and I haven't. I won't I swear on my life. Now let's have some dinner watch a couple of movies with Lakota and the guys, then I'll kick them out while you make sure Lakota is snug in her bed, then were going to take a nice warm bath together and relax."

Jake smiled his brilliant smile for her as he brushed his lips against her softly, as Dallas sighed, "How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?" Jake chuckled as he lifted her from the dryer setting her on her feet in front of him and wrapped her in his muscled arms pulling her against his body as he placed kisses all over her face and the top of her head, "I'm the lucky one Dallas...Haven't you figured that out yet?" Dallas smirked as Jake leaned over capturing her lips again.

Suddenly a loud bang, some loud laughter and a scream came from upstairs in the kitchen.


	3. Ch 3 Hallucinations

**Chapter 3** - Hallucinations

Jake and Dallas went running up the stairs, only to find Lakota sitting on the floor in the corner next to the cabinets with her knees in her chest and her face buried in her knees. Paul laying on the floor still sitting in the chair, and Jared and Embry laughing like a couple of hyenas. Dallas walked over and squatted down in front of Lakota and touched her hands.

Jake bent over Paul as he quirked an eyebrow at him, "Are you having some issues Paul?" Paul rubbed the back of his head, "No...I just leaned a little too far back in the chair and it tipped over and she screamed." Jared helped pull Paul into a vertical base again as Paul up righted the chair, "Sorry Dallas. I didn't mean to scare her."

Dallas got Lakota to look up from her knees, "Kota, it's ok...They're not going to hurt you...Their friends of mine, I promise." Dallas smoothed her hair out of her face, "Why don't you go lay down for a while, dinner won't be ready for a good forth-five minutes." Lakota nodded as she stood up and spared a look at Paul and jogged back upstairs and closed the door to her room.

Dallas looked at Paul with her hands firmly on her hips, "Do I even want to know what the hell happened?" Paul grumbled and looked at the floor as Jared and Embry snickered. Dallas growled weakly, "Someone better start talking." Jake sighed heavily, "Guys what happened?" Paul looked ashamed, "I'm sorry Dallas...I uh...I...Well you see what had happened was..."

Jared rolled his eyes, "Paul imprinted on your sister." Dallas's eye shot open, "WHAT! What the hell do you mean you imprinted on my sister?" Jake softly took Dallas's hand in his and she calmed immensely as she glared at Jake, "I hate it when you do that damn it!" Jake chuckled, "Sorry...Can't help the imprint." Dallas glared, "Yours or Paul's?" Jake smiled cheeky, "Both?" Dallas frowned, "As if Kota hasn't gone through enough, now she gets imprinted on by your dopey pack brother and she hasn't even been here two hours."

Jake nuzzled Dallas's neck, "Calm down babe, you know we don't have any control over it." Dallas slumped against Jake, "I know I know...I'm sorry Paul...I didn't mean to get snappy. I know you won't do anything to hurt her. If anything I'm glad she's got someone who will protect her now." Paul made a face, "How am I supposed to strike up a conversation with a mute?" Dallas grabbed the wooden spoon off the counter and Smacked it across Paul's chest, "SHE'S NOT MUTE!"

Jake rubbed Dallas's shoulders to calm her down as she sighed heavily, "She's not a mute Paul...She's just been through something extremely traumatic, and hasn't exactly found her voice box yet. You're gonna have to be patient with her. Eventually she's gonna tell you what happened and you're gonna have to tell her what you did and what you are...So you both need to learn how to put a little trust into each other." Paul nodded, "Fully understood. I'll be patient I promise Dallas. I'll protect her with y life...DAMN the imprint is working fast." Everyone in the kitchen couldn't help laughing at the look on Paul's face.

Lakota laid across her bed. She was completely shocked to walk downstairs into the kitchen and see three big guys sitting at the kitchen table without Dallas in sight. One had his chair tipped back and sort of stumbled over his words letting her know Dallas was in the basement doing laundry. Lakota just nodded at him, but they couldn't take their eyes off each other. She felt like her insides were being set literally on fire. She let out a shaky breath that she didn't even realize she'd been holding.

She slowly turned away from the three large gentlemen and suddenly a loud bang rang out through the house and she screamed and hit the floor. She was so embarrassed as she sat on her bed. She stared out the window of her room. Shaking her head, 'Great...One little banging noise and I freaked out...Whatever.'

After dinner, to which Lakota took notice that she caught Paul staring at her several times and also during the couple of movies they all decided to watch. She didn't feel creeped out by it. She could feel his eyes practically burning a hole in her and felt the familiar fire inside of her body as it engulfed her several times.

After the movies Lakota watched as Jake made the guys leave and she made herself comfortable on the couch to watch old black and white movies. The Ghost and Mrs. Muir. Simply one of her favorites. Lakota stifled a giggle as she watched Jake and Dallas disappear upstairs. A few minutes later listening to the water running.

Once Lakota finished with the movie she walked outside and sat in the grass on the front lawn. She wrapped a blanket around her shoulders as she looked up through the trees and stared at the stars. She heard some leaves rustling and a couple of twigs broke. Her head snapped to the right when she heard more leaves crunching and her heart jumped into her throat as a huge silverish-grey wolf walked out of the trees. He was gigantic, he was easily 5 to 6 feet tall standing on all four paws.

Lakota sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as she watched it approach. She shivered from just its sheer size alone. She watched as the giant wolf laid down on its belly and carefully crawled over to her. She put her hand out and knew she should be scared to death, but there was something about it that made her feel completely safe and secure. Once it was close enough it sniffed her hand and gently licked it. She stroked its fur and noticed how silky soft it was. One side of Lakota's mouth turned up almost in an unsure smile, she shook her head. This was all just an illusion. She leaned closer whispering, "Good night." As she stood and went back in the house. She turned back to look at the wolf again and it was gone.

Yup...She was done with depression and was onto hallucinating.


	4. Ch 4 I'm Sorry Captain

**Chapter 4** - I'm Sorry Captain

He watched with nearly blackened eyes as Lakota disappeared into the house. He shook out his silvery fur as he heard chuckling. Paul's eyes looked over and watched as a brown wolf jogged up to him coughing out a laugh.

Paul glared, 'Shut up Jared.'

Jared chuckled harder, 'Who knew you'd get that excited over your imprints first touch. She's got a sweet voice when she wants to let you hear it.'

Paul growled, 'That's rich coming from you when Kim first touched you. You nearly pissed yourself.' Jared's laughter came to an abrupt end in Paul's head, 'That's uncalled for...Why you have to say that out loud, now the rest of the pack is gonna know.'

Embry's laughter rang out, 'Sorry to disappoint you Jared, but we all already knew that.'

Jared groaned, 'Man you guys are never going to let me live that shit down now right?'

A few other voices rang out through all their wolf heads, 'NOPE.'

Paul stayed in the tree line out of sight and continued to watch the house, he'd already gotten permission from Sam to stake out the house for the night. Sam understood everything.

Paul laid down and his eyes never ventured every far from Lakota's bedroom window. He watched as she sat at the window seat for a while, and he could absolutely feel the sadness running through her body. He wanted nothing more than to bust through the front door and run up o her room and just wrap her in his arms.

'At which point she'd scream, freak out and kick you in the balls.'

Paul scoffed, 'Thanks for that vivid image Leah.' Leah chuckled, 'Hey that's what I'm here for boys...Just here to keep it real.'

A few hours later, everyone was sitting in Emily and Sam Uley's living room, mostly the women and Leah were in the kitchen with Emily avoiding the guys. The front door opened as Jake stood to the side allowed Dallas and Lakota to walk through the door and into the kitchen.

The first thing Lakota noticed was the three claw mark scars on the right side of Emily's face. She seemed like a flawless beauty and everyone went about their business like they didn't see them or as if she didn't have them. She was very gorgeous. Emily approached the sisters, first hugging Dallas tightly, "I thought it would be friggen Christmas before we could get Jake to bring you around again Dallas. This must be your sister Lakota...Right?" Dallas nodded, "Yea this is her, you'll have to forgive her she doesn't say much."

Lakota was wrapped in a tight hug from Emily before she could protest the contact. Emily pulled away, "Welcome to my home Lakota." Lakota looked around and in something above a whisper squeaked out, "Kota." Emily smiled softly, "Okay Kota...C'mon in and meet the guys and everyone else." Lakota nodded as Emily took her hand and walked her further into the kitchen.

Emily smiled happily, "This is Kim, she's married to Jared. That is Claire she's engaged to Quil Aterea. You of course know Paul, Embry, Jared and Jake. This is Leah Clearwater and her little brother Seth and this is my husband Sam Uley."

Lakota felt a shock go through her system when she locked eyes with Paul again. Everyone got their plate filled with food, Sam and Emily opted to eat in the kitchen away from the younger crowd. Lakota sat on the floor across from Jake and Dallas and started to eat quietly. She didn't notice Paul sat down beside her. A few minutes into the middle of lunch a bread ball hit Lakota in the hand. Lakota looked up as Dallas smiled widely like she was innocent, but Lakota knew better as she threw the bread ball back at Dallas.

Pretty soon Jake was throwing bread balls at Lakota and she glared at Jake and he couldn't help but laugh so hard at the look on her face. Jake threw bread ball at Paul and it bounced off his chest and Paul growled. Lakota's eyebrows shot up as she gave Paul a sideways glance, which in turn brought everyone else in the room out of there eating reverie to look at Paul and notice everything was not kosher. Lakota had to bite back a giggle and almost lost it when Paul looked at her for the half giggle she let out. Her hand flew over her mouth as she stared at him back.

Suddenly Paul picked up the bread ball and threw it back at Jake and it pinged Jake in the side of the head which bounced off and in turn his Claire in the chest. Claire glared at Paul and then looked at Quil, "Well? What are you waiting for you need to defend my honor!" Quil cleared his throat, "Okay who besmirched my woman's honor?" Paul raised his hand, "Me...Got a problem with it chump?" Quil nodded solidly as he picked up a spoon full of potato salad and flipped it at Paul.

Paul growled a little more as he picked up the ketchup bottle and aimed it at Quil who shook his head no violently, but it was too late, Paul squirted Quil right in the chest. Suddenly Embry yelled out, "MEDIC! MAN DOWN MAN DOWN! EVERYONE SAVE YOURSELF!"

Claire put an empty cup to Quil's chest for three seconds and looked at Jake, "I'm sorry Captain We've lost him!" Jake jumped up to his feel and screamed, "NOOOO! Why he was such an innocent lad! NO!" As he fake sobbed while trying to lift Quil from the chair, "Damn dude what the hell have you been eating." Jared and Kim were laughing hard on the couch behind Paul and Lakota.

Suddenly Quil started laughing and Jake dropped him on the armrest and he fell back onto Jared and Kim's plates which were sitting on their laps. Quickly all hell broke loose as food started flying through the air between everyone.

Emily suddenly walked into the living room with Sam and he growled, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Suddenly a splat of potato salad hit Sam in the face and silence ensued.

The only giggle that was heard during the silence was Emily and Lakota. Paul looked over at Lakota and watched as her giggles erupted into full on laughter as she covered her mouth with one hand and held her stomach with the other.

Paul had never heard something so Heaven worthy in all his life and was suddenly aware, he had fallen in love with his imprint and she didn't even know it yet.


	5. Ch 5 Longing

**Chapter 5** - Longing

Dallas watched as Lakota giggled and she watched Paul as he watched her giggle. He looked at her with such adoration and knew pretty soon they would have to tell Kota about the legends and also tell her the truth about the guys.

Emily couldn't stop giggling as she steered Sam back into a kitchen chair as she leaned down and wiped the potato salad off his face with a wet paper towel. Sam glared up at her but he couldn't stop the smile that adorned his face when he saw her giggling uncontrollably. She hadn't laughed that hard in a long time. Once she got it all cleaned off and then dried it off she cupped his face and placed feather kisses all over it and then whispered, "Don't be mad at them. They were just having fun, it's nothing that can't be cleaned or fixed."

Sam stood to his full height as he pulled Emily to him and kissed her lips softly, "Fine...I don't mind if you don't." Emily giggled against his chest as she leaned into his body warmth. Sam couldn't help chuckle, Dallas had warned everyone how quiet her little sister was but never gave any reason, so if her giggling that hard was a sign he hoped it was a good one.

Everyone left the room to get cleaned up, except Dallas and Jake who were trying to clean each other off. Jake finally got tired of going slow as he licked up the side of her face, Dallas squealed, "Gross! JAKE!" Jake laughed as he wiped the corners of his mouth as he chewed the potato salad he'd just licked from Dallas's cheek. Jake caught the wet paper towel Emily tossed at him as he leaned over and wiped Dallas's face off as she laughed at him shaking her head at him. Jake pulled his food covered t-shirt from his body as he wiped the remains from his face as he leaned over and kissed Dallas's lips, then wiggled his eyebrows and pectoral muscles at her, which made her laugh more. Emily walked in and collected the guys dirty shirts and passed out clean ones.

Paul looked at Lakota as he pulled the clean white t-shirt over his head and smoothed it down his torso and noticed she had finally got her giggles under control. Paul smirked as he stood up and watched as she started to stand up but he squatted down fast as he gently gripped her upper arms and helped her stand up. She stood staring at him for the longest time. Their eyes were completely locked onto each other. Paul smiled a little, "You feel like getting some air?" Lakota spared a look towards Dallas, who smiled, "Go ahead Kota, Paul won't hurt you. I promise. If anything he'll protect you." She winked at her little sister and watched as Lakota looked back at Paul and nodded slowly.

Paul smiled as he held out his hand, Lakota looked down at his hand and hesitantly placed her hand in his, she watched as his big hand closed around hers and couldn't help but notice how perfect the fit was for both of their hands. Paul gave her hand a little tug as he walked her through the house.

Jared and Kim smiled as they watched Paul walk through the kitchen and out the back door with his hand joined with Lakota's. Kim looked at Jared once they walked outside and closed the door behind him, "Do you think she's coming around?" Jared nodded, "I think it may take a little longer then normally, but yea. I think she's coming around. If he got her to go outside with him, I'm sure that's a step in the right direction."

Jake and Dallas joined everyone in the kitchen once everyone had cleaned up the mess they made in the living room and with each other. Dallas looked at Sam, "When do you guys want to tell Lakota?" Sam shook his head, "We're not really in a rush. She's one of the most quiet people I've ever met in my life, of course being around all these loud knuckle heads." Dallas sighed heavily, "I wish she'd talk around you guys. she's such a beautiful person inside and out. I just want her to feel safe with you all."

Jake rubbed Dallas's shoulders, "She'll come around, you said so yourself the trauma she went through was only six months ago. You can't expect a new move and food fight to bring her back into the land of the talking." Dallas nodded, "I know, "I mean I wish I could explain it to you guys, but the way Paul's temper is, I'm not trying to put vivid images into your heads, because you guys share way to much when you're all wolfie to begin with. And since Paul imprinted on her, if he found out before she had a chance to tell him, it would just be all bad. I can already tell he's falling in love with her."

Emily giggled, "You noticed that too? The way he stared at her just now when she started giggling. He couldn't have looked at her any harder." Sam chuckled, "Yea I'm pretty sure he's already assuming his role as protector."

Outside, Lakota was walking around looking up at the stars, they seemed closer in La Push then in Seattle. Paul hadn't said anything to her, but then again she hadn't said anything. She was afraid of her own shadow and voice at this point. Somehow she'd gotten turned around and walked up and almost ran into Paul she stopped at was looking down into her eyes again. She had the most unusual grey eyes he'd ever seen. Paul finally broke the silence between them, "You're eyes are the most beautiful shade of grey, I've ever seen before."

She sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth as she smiled softly at the compliment. She pushed up on her toes as she whispered, "Thank you." Paul's eyes drifted shut as he took in the tone of her voice, and given the fact that she had held onto his hands as she spoke the words. It was the same soft voice that had him captivated the first night when he came to her in his wolf form.

Paul's exhaled slowly, "Say it louder please." She slowly shook her head no as he chuckled, "Okay Lakota. My only wish for the rest of my life is to have you talk to me. And I don't care about what. Anything. Anything at all that you have to say to me, if you say it in a normal decibel, I will listen to it all. I promise."

Lakota stifled a laugh as she nodded and walked back to the house and inside. Paul would have to take her nod as an agreement. It was something and it was definitely a start. He could only hope it was soon, because he was longing to hear her voice.


	6. Ch 6 Looney Bin & Love

**Chapter 6** - Looney Bin & Love

Lakota sat up and looked at the clock as it read 12:30 am. She was staring at the ceiling for the last hour as she tried to go to sleep, but it wasn't working. She pulled sweats over her shorts as she pulled the elastic leg holes up around her calves, also pulling on a hooded sweatshirt and padded downstairs to the front door. She walked out and down the steps of the porch as she sat in the grass again.

A twig snapping brought her attention to her right side. It was the silvery dark grey wolf again; he slowly crept up and whined at her. She couldn't help but giggle at it. The huge wolf lay down beside her again and stretched out on its belly, as her small hand slowly came out and softly pet his fur again. The giant wolf leaned into her touch almost as if he was enjoying it. Lakota whispered, "You're sweet. Of course I still think you're a figment of my imagination from all the trauma I been through. I'm not telling anyone about you, or next thing I know I'll be in the looney bin."

Lakota stood and she noticed the huge wolf stood as well watching her every move, She never noticed that he was nearly six feet tall. She blinked a couple of times as she turned and started to walk towards the tree line, the giant silver wolf came bounding up and jumped in front of her and wouldn't let her near the trees as he whimpered. Clearly he was telling her not to go in the woods. He stepped closer and his snout nudged her back to the house. He was awful pushy for an animal who had fur and a tail. After he'd nudged her several times and whimpered a few more times she finally nodded in understanding.

Lakota walked back to the porch and looked behind her, it was almost as if the wolf walked her back to the door to make sure she got back into the house safely. Her head tilted to the side as she looked at him, she leaned over and pressed a kiss to his snout. As she turned and as soon as she walked into the front door she watched as the overly large wolf bounced off into the tree line. Lakota shook her head as she went back and laid in bed, suddenly feeling the tiredness as sleep over took her.

Jake and Dallas were definitely getting comfortable in Dallas's room. Dallas was wrapped in his arms as he was softly kissing on her neck. Jake carried her into the bedroom and planted Dallas on her feet in front of him as he sat down on the bed Dallas moved over and sat straddled on his lap…Jake captured her lips with his as she reached out and caught his bottom lip between her teeth and bit down a little and then ran her tongue across it to soothe it…Jake's hands were on her butt pulling her closer to him…and his hands started sliding up her shirt and he cupped her naked breasts in his hands…as soon as the flesh on his hand touched her, her nipples hardened…he tweaked her nipples a little and applied a little pressure, making her arch her back and push his hands against her breasts harder…a moan escaped her mouth…as Jake deepened the kiss…his tongue plundered her mouth caressing every inch of the warm recesses of her tongue and mouth.

Jake laid back taking her body with him…he rolled her off and laid half on her kissing her neck, throat, collar bone, shoulders…Jake's warm hand started on her stomach and then slowly went down and un-buttoned her jeans and unzipped them…Dallas could feel his erection pressing against the side of her thigh. Jake's hand slid into her jeans, under the elastic of her panties and he brushed against her clit with his long finger…Jake slowly slid his finger into her soaking wet core.

Jake murmured, "God you're so warm, wet, and tight baby…" Dallas kissed Jake's neck up to his ear, "Jake, make love to me…please." Jake pulled away and looked deep into her eyes, "Are you sure?" Dallas was chewing on her bottom lip and nodded yes. Jake smirked, "How would you like it?" Dallas quirked an eye brow at Jake and pulled his hand from inside her jeans, "I want to make love to you with my fingers." Jake sucked his finger into his mouth tasting her juices. "And I want you to make love to me with your tongue." Dallas sucked his tongue into her mouth, tasting her own essence on his tongue…Jake groaned…Dallas's hand slid down and stroked his cock through his jean shorts, "And I want you to make love to me with your cock."

Jake got up and as Dallas sat up Jake pulled her shirt from her body, then slowly eased her jeans over her hips, down her long legs and off…Jake hooked his fingers into her panties and slowly slide them down her legs and threw them off to the side. Jake knelt down on the floor and ran his hands up her long silky legs, "Spread your legs baby, I wanna see that pretty pussy of yours." Dallas swallowed hard…

Mmmmm…Gotta love the pillow talk.

Dallas slowly spread her legs…Jake started at the bottom and ran his tongue and lips up both legs…and nipped the insides of her thighs…Jake ran his tongue up the length of her slit…Groaning at the taste of her…her smell was intoxicating and the taste was better than anything in the world…Jake started running his tongue around her clit and she started squirming around on the bed…

Jake brought his hand up and put it on her hips to steady her, as he slowly started sliding 2 fingers in and out of her core as his tongue was circling her clit…Dallas could feel her body absolutely responding to EVERYTHING he did to her…His ministrations were making her senses reel…Dallas's whole body was tingling from head to toe…She knew it wouldn't be long…In between licks, "C'mon Dallas…Cum for me baby…I need to taste you girl…I need you to cum for me…please…you're pussy tastes so good…but I wanna taste your cum baby…c'mon." Dallas felt him add a 3rd finger…and she slowly started breathing heavier and started out moaning and ended screaming out Jake's name as her orgasm washed over her body…Jake licked her completely dry…her licked up every ounce her body gave to him.

Jake crawled up her body and Dallas pulled him down to her and kissed him with a fevered pitch…Jake pulled away and stood up…he slowly got rid of shoes, socks, shirt…and his jean shorts…Dallas giggled, "Commando…" Jake smirked, "The only way to go." She giggled a little and Jake got back on the bed and slipped between her thighs…Jake pulled her knees up a little, and slowly entered her…Dallas moaned from the pleasure filling her body. "I'm not hurting you am I?" Dallas shook her head no, "No…it feels wonderful…Please don't stop." Jake set a pace and was going nice and slow…Making sure her whole body felt every move he made inside of her…Jake grabbed her hips and rolled them over, "Ride me…"

Dallas started rolling her hips slowly and moving up and down…her hands slid down his arms to his hands and they laced their fingers together…and Jake just let her go at her own pace…he wasn't going to rush her…not even a little. Dallas arched her back forward and her head back and her long chestnut hair went down and covered his thighs…Her hands on his 6-pak, helping herself move up and down his shaft inside of her…Dallas could feel him clenching his abs wall of muscles…She leaned over and kissed his lips so softly…and Jake slid his arms around to her back, "You ready to go a little faster baby?" Dallas moaned a little, "Yes…please." Jake grabbed her hips and they rolled over again as Jake pushed her knees nearly into her chest and started stroking deeper into her…his thumb went down and started rubbing her clit, "God Baby you look so sexy with my cock buried deep inside of your pussy…You're so tight baby…" Jake picked up the pace and started going faster and harder…Dallas felt like she couldn't catch her breath…

Jake was literally pounding into her…Her hips were thrusting up to meet his as Jake pistoned into her like a drill…Dallas almost couldn't get enough…she started moaning out her orgasm, "Mmmmm Mmmmm Mmm God JAKE!" Jake thrusted into her a few more times before burying himself to the hilt and growling out her name as she felt him explode deep inside of her core…Jake pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to her…he gathered Dallas into his arms and kissed her lips gentle and they both slowly fell asleep.


	7. Ch 7 Fighting For Life

**Chapter 7** - Fighting For Life

Her legs were carrying her as fast as they could. Feeling the slight breeze in the air as it whipped through her honey blonde hair as feet kept moving forward along the road. She'd been in La Push for 6 months now. She still only spoke in a whisper, but she was dying to talk out, just randomly talk out at a normal level where people could hear her. she could feel herself being drawn to Paul in weird ways. He looked at her funny all the time. She wasn't really sure why. Sometimes it looked like adoration or love or dreamily. She'd tried so hard to just talk to Paul out right. He'd been so patient with her.

Lakota reached the beach entrance from the road and stopped to rest her legs and lungs for a minute. She couldn't help shake the feeling that she was being followed or watched. Lakota walked down the wooden steps to the beach and sat in the sand and watched as the ocean waves crashed into each other. She pulled her knees into her chest and felt the sorrow take over her thoughts. She'd gotten a few phone calls in the last six months. The two other girls who'd survived with her had let depression over take them. The guilt of knowing they were alive when nine other girls had been murdered and they'd somehow cheated death and survived became too much for them and they'd both killed themselves. She felt the tears as they slid down her cheeks.

"You shouldn't be out here alone Lakota." The deep voice behind her brought her from her thoughts. Her face turned up as she looked into the onyx eyes of Paul, when he saw the tears sliding down her cheeks he slowly sank to his knees in front of her as he reached out and caught couple of tears with his thumb as he tried not to smash her to his chest while she cried. He couldn't stand to watch her cry or feel the sadness radiating from her body. She'd been doing good for the last six months. He reached out and cupped her face in his scorching hands as he leaned over and pressed his forehead against hers.

Her huge grey eyes just staring into his blackened eyes. Lakota felt like she could get lost in his eyes. Like they were swallowing her whole. But she also felt safe with Paul. When she first got to La Push she felt as if she wouldn't feel safe with anyone ever again. the more she hung around with Paul and listened to his stories about him, Jake, Jared and Embry growing up together and then later picking on Seth, Brady and Collin. She remembered laughing so hard as they would walk along the beach or through the woods. Paul always had his overly warm hand on the middle of her back guiding her, making sure she felt safe and secure where ever she went with him.

Paul frowned, "Don't cry please Kota. You're too beautiful for your grey eyes to shed tears." She sobbed a little, "Sorry." in something above a whisper. Paul closed his eyes trying to push her sobs out of her ears, "What happened Lakota…Please talk to me." Paul watched as she tried to talk, but more tears poured down her face. Paul gathered her in his arms as he pulled her body between his legs, "It's okay Kota. I know you're not ready yet."

Lakota felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket, She dug her phone out and handed it to Paul, After Paul spoke with whoever was on the other line, he closed the phone ended the call effectively. He placed a soft kiss on Lakota's forehead, "C'mon that was Dallas she wants you back at the house." Paul stood up and gently pulled Lakota up to stand in front of him, she smiled at him softly and whispered, "Thank you." Paul took her hand in his and softly kissed the back of it. As his hand moved to the small of her back and he guided her through the woods and back to Dallas's. The heat on the middle of her back felt wonderful.

Once they got back to Dallas's, they walked inside and Dallas was scowling, Jake was keeping his distance from her as they stared at each other over the counter in the kitchen. Paul looked at both, "Okay, what's going on you two?" Dallas broke eye contact with Jake as she spared a glance at Paul and Lakota, "Kota, mom and dad are on their way hear...Apparently they think they found a solution to the problem with you not talking...Go get cleaned up before they get here."

Once Lakota was in the shower, Paul rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm gonna take off. Parents don't usually like me much." Jake chuckled, "True. I'd go to, but I'm not leaving Dallas here alone with them. Their parents are not high on Dallas's list of people to be next to without murdering and since I don't want to see my girlfriend on America's Most Wanted, I'm gonna stick around for her sanity." Paul chuckled as he tapped his fist against Jake's shoulder, "Good luck with that. Howl if you need me." Jake nodded as he watched Paul take off into the trees.

Lakota finished up her shower as she pulled on jeans, sneakers and a blue form fitting t-shirt. She blow dried her hair and left it down as she jogged down stairs and watched as her parents, Dallas and Jake came into view. Her mother was the first to greet her as she walked into the living room. Her dad just walked over and kissed the top of her head.

Everyone sat down as their mother started to speak, "So we've noticed you've been here for six months Lakota and you're still not speaking. We know that what you went through was traumatic and horrifying, but honestly you need to get yourself together and get back to school." The girl's father spoke next, "We didn't shell out eighty grand for you to take a year and a half of college and then drop out...No matter what you've been through." Jake felt Dallas tense as she scowled at both of them, "Is this what this is really about? College tuition? You guys are both going to sit there and be more worried about college tuition then the shit your own daughter had to endure? REALLY?" Their father spoke up again, "Dallas this is none of your concern, she's our child."

Dallas stood up, "Except she's not a child anymore dad. She's a grown woman who went through hell a year ago, you can't expect her to be all roses and sunshine just because you want her to go back to college. And why the hell would she want to go back to the scene of the damn crime? Are you do delusional or something?" Jake stood up and looked at both of them, "You're not taking her with you when you two leave in five seconds." Dallas looked at Jake wide eyed, she'd fully not expected him to get involved he was only supposed to be there for her support...She was really loving his dominating rebel side. Dallas glared at her parents, "Leave...Now."

Their father stood up and grabbed Lakota by the upper arm and jerked her to stand up, "You're coming with us young lady whether you like it or not. We're going to check you into the Seattle Institute you'll get healed and you'll go back to school." Dallas growled, "Dad that's a mental hospital! My sister is not going into a mental hospital I don't care what you say or do." Jake stepped in front of Lakota and Dallas's parents when they started to head for the front door. Their father growled right back, "She will go anywhere I say and love it."

By now Lakota was struggling to get out of her father's grip, Jake was blocking the door. Jake looked down at Lakota and could tell by the pained look across her face she didn't want to leave with them, Jake wasn't about to let her be taken against her will. Their father glared at Jake, "Get out of my way you savage." Jake growled deep as he threw his fist forward and connected with their dad's nose watching with a satisfied smirk as he hit the ground like a sack of rocks. their mother gasped out as she hit her knees next to her husband.

Lakota wrenched her arm out of his grasp as she pushed through the doorway and outside and ran towards the trees.

Jake took his place next to Dallas as she smiled up at him, "Thank you." Jake kissed her lips softly, "Anytime beautiful...Anytime." Dallas frowned, "Lakota went into the woods." Jake grabbed his cell phone, "Don't worry I'll call Paul, he'll find her." Dallas nodded as she looked at her mother trying to help pick up her father whose nose was definitely broken, she giggled as she watched the blood soak the front of his shirt as she glared at them, "Leave my house and don't ever come back. You're going to leave my little sister alone from now on. If you come here again I'll have you both arrested for trespassing."

She watched as they both walked out the front door and Jake closed and locked it as he hung up the phone. Jake looked at Dallas with a playful smirk on his beautiful red lips, he ran over before she had a chance to move and tossed her over his shoulder as he ran up the stairs to her room and tossed her on the bed as he kicked the door closed with his foot and pounced on her as she giggled.


	8. Ch 8 Can You Say Oops

**Chapter 8** - Can You Say Oops

Paul ran through the woods as fast as his fur covered paws would let him, he's just barely gotten home and settled for a nap on the couch when his phone started vibrating off the coffee table, he caught it just before it hit the floor. It was Jake who gave him the short version of what had just gone down between Dallas, Lakota and their idiot parents. Lakota took off running into the woods alone, he had to find her, and he could smell her scent so he knew as it got stronger he was getting closer. Suddenly he skidded to a stop as he quickly re-phased and pulled his jean shorts on and jogged out onto the beach he could already feel her pain as his ears picked up her sobs.

Paul slowed down his breathing trying to calm his anger towards her parents so he could check her out physically and make sure she was okay. He tried to keep his voice calm, "Lakota." She looked up and suddenly she couldn't stop herself from spilling his name from her lips, "Paul." As she jumped up and ran over to him, as he wrapped her in his arms. Paul couldn't believe she'd said his name. Hell she practically yelled it. He could feel her trembling in his arms as she suddenly started...Rambling?

"It was so terrible; I can't believe they were actually going to put me in a mental hospital, all because I didn't feel like talking. I mean how could anyone blame me. I don't understand why my parents would do that to me…I wish you would've stayed with me instead of leaving." Paul held onto Lakota tighter as he felt her bury her face into his neck. Then his eyes shot open, suddenly aware that she was talking to him, and just said she didn't want him to leave earlier.

Paul grabbed her shoulders as he gently pushed her back and looked down at into her eyes as he cupped her face in his overly warm hands. Paul stared deep into her grey pools as he completely felt her melt into him as he smiled softly, "I don't know I think you're talking to me just fine." Lakota gasped as she threw her hand over her mouth and Paul chuckled as he removed her hand, "Don't stop talking now. I already love the sound of your voice Kota."

Lakota couldn't stop the tears as they continued to slide down her cheeks. Paul frowned, "Please don't cry…Please. I'm sorry I left. I shouldn't have left you there." Lakota smiled through her tears, "It's not your fault. I should've known something was up when Dallas said they were coming. My parents never do random visits." Paul continued to stare into her eyes, "Are you okay? You're trembling." Lakota nodded, "I was just scared. I know it's stupid." Paul pulled her closer to his body, "It's not stupid and its okay to be scared Kota. I'm not going to let anything happen to you"

Lakota welcomed the comforting embrace, "I believe you. I don't know why I believe you but I do. I feel completely safe with you Paul and I don't understand why. Everything in me makes me trust you and I haven't felt this safe for a year. The pain was gone after a couple of months, but the security was gone for the longest time. And then I met you and suddenly I felt like I could go anywhere in La Push and know you'd be there if I needed you." Paul nodded, "I would, I swear on my life Lakota."

Lakota pulled back from Paul, "I need to tell you something…You've been so patient with me about everything. You deserve an explanation." Paul shook his head, "No if you're not ready you don't need to tell me." Lakota shook her head back at Paul, "But I do. I owe you everything. Had I not come here and met you I would've never…I don't think I would've handled anything that happened to me like I did."

Lakota stepped back from Paul's arms as she moved and started walking down the beach and knew Paul would follow her, "A year ago I was a college student at the Seattle Fine Arts School, I was at the auditorium getting ready for the annual Art exhibition, I noticed I'd been there pretty late and grabbed my back pack to leave and go home for the evening. Two guys in ski masks approached me and held a hunting knife to my throat and forced me back into the building after they duct taped my wrist and mouth."

Lakota took a deep breath trying to steady her breathing and voice as she continued, "Six guys took twelve girls hostage with hunting knifes and 9 mm's. All twelve of us were raped and threatened, but in the end they shot nine execution style. Me and two other girls were luck to be alive at the end of all of it. I am now the only one still alive, the other two girls let depression eat away at them and committed suicide."

Paul stood there shaking from head to toe, "Tell me they caught those bastards…Please Lakota." Lakota turned back and looked at Paul as she nodded, "Yes, tried and sentenced, they are currently trying to get their appeals pushed through but the judge won't allow it." Paul growled, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop them Lakota. I should've been there to stop them…I want to rip the limb from limb."

Lakota reached out to touch him when Paul growled, "GET BACK LAKOTA!" She jumped back as she noticed Paul's violent shaking was getting worse.

Suddenly, Paul burst into a silverfish/grey wolf.

Lakota couldn't believe her eyes; the very place where Paul was standing had a huge grey wolf standing in his place. Paul watched in horror as Lakota's eyes rolled into the back of her hand as she fainted and fell back on the sand.


	9. Ch 9 We Got Jokes? NO!

**Chapter 9** - We Got Jokes? NO!

Emily, Sam, Dallas and Jacob watched as Paul paced the living room, he had already excused himself three times to go outside and burst into a wolf, trying to calm himself down. He couldn't believe he actually phased in front of Lakota. He was so pissed off at himself. Dallas finally jumped in front of Paul to stop him from moving, "Paul stop, you're making us dizzy, Lakota is okay. I imagine you just scared the shit out of her."

Paul growled, "I know that, but I should've had control over myself. I shouldn't have phased like that in front of her, I could've seriously hurt her." Sam stepped up as he grabbed Paul by the shoulder, "The important thing is that you didn't hurt her and you called us immediately. She's going to be fine, she just fainted." Emily giggled, "It's a normal reaction Paul. I promise. You know I wouldn't lie to you. She will be okay. You just have a little explaining to do when she wakes up."

Paul gaped, "Oh God! I didn't even think of that. What the hell am I going to do? She's never going to speak to me again." Emily grabbed Paul by the arm, "Paul you need to calm down if she's anything like me she'll listen to you and won't have any kind of reservations about it." Paul scoffed, "Sure she's just going to love the fact I change into a huge furry dog. I'm sure she's just going to accept it openly."

About that time, Leah, Seth, Jared, Kim, Claire and Quil came through the front door and into the living room; Quil smirked, "So I heard you went all wolfie on your imprint Paul." Paul growled deeply and started to take a step towards Quil as Claire jumped in front of Paul, "Quil, maybe now isn't the right time to tease Paul…He doesn't look like he's in the mood to play around…Not even a little." As she elbowed Quil. Paul growled again sealing the fact that no he was not in the mood for jokes at the moment. Quil physically jumped a little as he wrapped his arms around Claire and lifted her off the floor and took a few steps back.

Jared frowned, "Don't worry bro she'll be fine. She'll accept you; you just need to make sure to be honest with her about it." Paul scowled, "Sure cause there's really a way to lie about being an over grown ball of silver fur." Quil chipped in, "Maybe you could write her a letter of some sort. You know if you didn't feel like talking to her face to face." Jake smirked, "Sure…Dear Lakota sometimes when I'm pissed off or humans are endanger from vampires I burst into a big dog, and I imprinted on you which means you get to carry my puppies so I can breed the wolf gene into them, Love Paul. P.S. I hope you don't mind the fleas."

Paul shot a glare at Jake, "This is not funny." Jake held up his hands, "Hey I wasn't making a joke, I was pointing out the fact that the whole letter idea was just asinine. Don't growl at me here dude I'm completely on your side, if you wanna skin Quil alive or scalp him I say go for it." Emily stepped between Jake and Paul, "Or you could just chalk it up to one of your brothers trying to make a bad joke at your expense. Which if he doesn't stop at this point I'll make sure he gets punished for it." Paul's scowl deepened as he rolled his eyes and gruffed out, "I'm going to go check on Lakota. Quil...Be gone when I come back out."

Quil's eyes were the size of potatoes as he grabbed Claire's hand, "C'mon Claire Bear, Let's get you home." Claire scoffed, "Why he said you had to be gone not me…It wasn't my mouth that over loaded my ass." Quil glared, "Fine I'll wait for you in the car." Claire sighed exasperatedly, "Fine let's go...Lord knows you wouldn't want to just apologize for making stupid comments." Claire grabbed Quil's hand and practically drug him out the door. He was just letting her drag him. He really was just trying to lighten the mood. Clearly it was a BAD idea.

Paul walked into Lakota's room at Dallas's house. As he sat on the bed and touched her face with the back of his hand. She was laying on her side facing him and he felt so guilty. He honestly could've hurt her really bad. Maybe worse. He was extremely lucky he hadn't been standing too close to her. As soon as she fainted he got a whiff of her and could smell the fear on her. It wasn't supposed to be like this, he wasn't ready to tell her the truth just yet. He watched as her hair slowly slid down and fell in her face. She was so beautiful and he couldn't get over the fact that some guys just used her for what he wanted and then for her to be the only survivor out of twelve people.

Paul slowly slid from the bed as he rested his elbows and head on his knees, trying to breathe and figure out how to get himself out of the hole he seemed to of dug himself. He hadn't realized how tired he was because before he knew it he fell asleep.

Lakota opened her grey eyes slowly as she looked around the room and noticed she was in her room. Slowly sitting up in bed she rubbed the back of her head as the day's events unraveling in her memories. She'd told Paul everything about the hostages, the rape, her crazy parents. God he was so angry. And weirdest of all he exploded into a giant wolf. But it was the same wolf who had been giving her the night time visits, maybe it was his way of protecting her during the night. So weird. But so sweet at the same time. Now she was more curious than ever. Did it hurt when he exploded like that? Did he have fleas? Was this a nightly thing.

Suddenly she realized that Paul was sitting on the floor next to her bed. She quietly moved around and got off the bed as she quietly sunk down to her knees in front of him. Her hand slowly went out and the tips of her fingers gently grazed the skin on his forearms. His skin was so warm. Then her hand went up and touched his head softly as her fingers weaved through his thick black hair.

Paul could feel someone touching him and figured it was probably Emily or Dallas coming to tell him to go sleep in the spare room, but he wasn't going to just leave Lakota like that. He picked his head up and to his surprise Lakota's grey eyes were looking back at him and a soft smile was dancing on her lips. Paul couldn't have stopped himself if he wanted as he grabbed her hips and slid her along the wooden floor, between his legs as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose in her dark honey blonde hair. Paul physically relaxed when Lakota wrapped her arms around his torso and returned his embrace her face buried in his neck both of them just sitting there enjoying each other's scent.


	10. Ch 10 The Explanation

**Chapter 10** – The Explanation

Lakota pushed back and looked up into Paul's eyes as she touched his cheek with her thumb, "Are you okay?" Paul scoffed as he looked down into her grey eyes that held him captive, "I'm fine, you're the one who fainted, how's your head?" As his hand cradled the back of her head gingerly. Lakota nodded slowly, "It's a little sore, but it's fine. Why do you look so mad?" Paul frowned, "I could've seriously hurt you or worse. I'm not mad at you I'm mad at myself for not having better control."

Her grey eyes looked down and then back up, "Don't be mad at yourself...For me...Please. What I told you was a lot to take in and hear. I just knew because you'd been so patient with me you deserved an explanation and I wasn't going to lie to you about it...So I went with the truth. Granted I wasn't expecting that kind of reaction from you...Of course who would." Lakota giggled a little.

Paul made a face, "Sam and Jake would. They know I've got a short temper when it comes to people being mean or rude to people I care about and with you it was just ten times worse. Because of what they did to you, I just want to find them and tear them into little pieces. I want to help you forget they EVER existed." Paul had growled out the last part as Lakota watched him start to shake again. He was taking deep breaths to calm himself but none of it was helping, the shaking was just getting worse. Lakota wasn't sure what to do to calm him down. She finally did the only thing she could think of.

Lakota's small hands reached out and cupped Paul's scorching cheeks as she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. Paul's whole body language suddenly changed as his arms wrapped around Lakota's waist and pulled her tighter against him. Her hands slowly slid from his cheeks to his chest as she melted against him. His tongue swiped her bottom lip almost asking for permission to delve deeper into the warm recesses of her mouth. As her lips parted and he tasted her for the first time, he groaned as his tongue brushed against her and he felt her moan into his mouth. When his tongue slowly vacated her mouth and he pulled back and opened his eyes, he noticed her grey eyes were a little on the smoky side.

Paul smirked down at her, "You cheated." Lakota giggled, "I win." Paul chuckled as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. Lakota pulled back as Paul looked into her eyes and they looked as though they were begging for something, "What Kota?" Lakota smiled softly, "Tell me...Everything...Please." Paul frowned a little, "Are you really sure you want to know because I don't want to overwhelm you with too much." Lakota shook her head, "You won't...please Paul, will you tell me everything."

Paul exhaled heavily, "Okay...There are some members of the Quileute tribe that have this gene that makes them shape shifters. When we were all about 16, there were vampires around Forks, Port Angeles and La Push, a fever sets into our bodies and before we know it we were phasing into wolves left and right. We are super fast; we have immense strength and the ability to heal within seconds of receiving injuries. Not to mention we also can read each other's minds when we are in wolf form. Don't look at me like I'm crazy Lakota...Yes vampires do exist."

Lakota giggled, "Paul calm down, I wasn't looking at you like you were crazy, I was just a little shocked. So Dracula is real?" Paul chuckled, "Not so much Dracula, but vampires are real. The bad ones have blood red eyes, they are damn near impossible to catch and kill unless you're a vampire or a werewolf." Lakota smiled, "I guess it's a good thing you're a werewolf then huh?" Paul nodded as he brushed his soft lips across Lakota's forehead. Lakota looked at Paul, "There's more you're not telling me. What is it?"

Paul's lips tightened closed as he looked down at the space between them and saw the wood floor as he looked back into her beautiful grey eyes that held him captive once again. Lakota watched as his red tongue came out and wet both his lips as he rolled them together and noticed their eyes were locked on each other, Paul took a deep breath, "I imprinted on you." Lakota quirked an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?" Paul ran his fingers through his jet black hair, "It's when a wolf finds a soul mate. The first day I saw you, when you came downstairs and I was leaning back in the chair, our eyes locked and I felt like my whole world was spinning out of control. I am whatever you need me to be. A friend, a brother, a lover but most importantly a protector. It's my job to protect you from now on."

Lakota looked down, "Are you sure you've imprinted? I mean I'm damaged Paul." Paul grabbed her hands, "Look at me Lakota." She couldn't look at him as hard as she tried, Paul's hand went to under her chin and tilted her head up, "Imprinting is designed to find your soul mate and give you a shove in the right direction. Everything you feel, I feel. I know when you're sad, depressed, mad, happy. Hell I even know when you're crying, because all I wanted to do the first 2 months you was here was bust into Dallas's home and go to you and hold you while you cried. Why do you think I showed myself to you in my wolf form...I had to see you physically to know you was okay and that no one was harming you. You're tears physically hurt me. Not seeing you physically hurts me. You can feel the pull to me...Can't you?"

Lakota smiled softly, "Since the first day I laid eyes on you. I didn't think I could be anyone's soul mate. Wait! What about Jake and Dallas?" Paul chuckled, "Jake imprinted on your sister the first time she turned around and called him a douche bag." Lakota laughed as she leaned against Paul's chest, "That sounds like Dallas. Does she know? You know?" Paul nodded, "Yes. the other wolves are Jared, Seth, Quil, Embry, Jake, Me, Leah and Sam is the Alpha, until Jake has a few more years under his belt and is ready to take over the Alpha spot." Lakota furrowed her brows, "Leah?" Paul chuckled, "Yea. She's the first female the elders have ever recorded as having the gene." Lakota nodded, "Cool." Lakota covered her mouth as a yawn escaped.

Paul carefully scooped her up in his arms as he stood from the floor and placed her back in bed, "Get some sleep...You're tired." He started to leave the room, when Lakota reached out and grabbed his hand and pulled him back, "Stay with me please." Paul couldn't refuse her. Not in a million years. He'd give her anything she ever wanted. He climbed into the bed and wrapped her safely into his arms as they both let sleep take over their bodies.


	11. Ch 11 Innocence

**Thanks everyone for the reviews I hope you enjoyed the story! The song Innocence by Avril Lavigne was my inspiration for the story!**

**Chapter 11** - Innocence

-A Year Later-

Dallas looked at Lakota as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. Lakota giggled as she swiped at her sisters arm, "Don't cry, you're going to make me cry." Dallas dabbed the tears away with a tissue, "I can't help it, my baby sister is getting married. I never thought you'd get married before me." Lakota gave Dallas a look as she let her eyes fall to Dallas's 9 month protruding belly, "Really? Because I was just about to say I never thought you'd have a baby before me." Dallas giggled along with Lakota.

Lakota looked at herself in the mirror taking in the white wedding dress. The wedding was simple, just them, friends, pack members, family and a lot of love. The dress was perfect, spaghetti straps, the white cotton like material looked as though it were wrapped around her chest and torso, it went to just above the knees. Her long flowing hair was left down.

Lakota looked back at Dallas and smiled softly, "So are you and Jake getting married?" Dallas made a face, "What for? Clearly I'm already his and he's already mine. He imprinted on me and I'm completely in love with him. Hello I'm popping out his puppy any day now. Marriage is a piece of paper and people in over expensive clothing confessing their love to each other and promising to never leave each other when they are sick or poor or whatever. Marriage should be about something different. Like...If you still remember the way you're first kiss felt as it lingered on your lips afterwards. The relationship is never perfect but don't go to bed angry or in their case wolfed out. Don't bring your fleas to bed with you. Promise to love each other even when you are angry with each other. Most importantly, always end ever night with a kiss and an I love you."

Kim giggled, "Since when did you get so wise beyond your years?" Dallas laughed hard, "Listening to the wise ramblings of Billy Black. Jake's dad is absolutely enthralled about the baby. Sometimes I think he's more excited than Jake and I...Of course after the hellacious last nine months who could blame either of us. From my hormones going crazy and crying at the drop of a hat; to being so horny, I had to actually call Jake off patrol one night to get a friggen quickie in there." The girls were giggling so hard they almost didn't hear the knock on the door letting her know the ceremony was starting in a few minute.

The guys had long left and were standing on the beach. Jake looked at Paul, "So you're sure you're ready for this?" Paul exhaled slowly as he nodded, "Yea. I'm definitely ready. There is no one in this world that is going to be more perfect for me than Lakota." Jared patted Paul on the back, "Spoken like a true man who has imprinted." Paul growled, "You have no room to talk Jared. You are just as bad." Jared chuckled, "Oh hell I was worse. I still am. I'd give Kim the moon if she asked for it." Jake chuckled as he nodded in agreement, "Yup. Dallas too."

Paul chuckled, "I can't believe Dallas is seriously nine months pregnant. Damn dude. You're going to be a father. You really ready to be a father?" Jake nodded, "Hell yes. I don't care if it's a boy or girl as long as there are healthy. Though I'm sure Dallas knows I'm secretly hoping for a boy." Jared chuckled, "All men secretly want boys. Whether or not you actually get one is left up to nature."

A single violin started playing a sweet song, not the tradition march as the guys straightened up, they watched as the bridesmaids walked down the beach in their violet cotton dresses, all barefoot and beautiful as the day they were imprinted on. Jared winked at Kim as she shot him a thousand watt smile and winked back. Jake watched as his beautiful pregnant wife glowed from head to toe. He was secretly hoping she was feeling okay he'd not spoke with her all day. She smiled at him as she blew a kiss to him subtly.

Paul watched with adoration and love in his eyes as the most beautiful bride in the world strolled onto the beach barefoot. They had really come far in the last year. There was something about the way the sun broke through the clouds and made Lakota glow from head to bare toes. She wanted this to be the most comfortable wedding any one had attended in years. Paul smirked his cocky little smirk as Lakota stopped in front of him, "Missed you last night." It was Lakota's turn to smirk, "I saw you outback nice try. I missed you too." They turned to the priest as he walked up and began the ceremony.

A few hours later, Paul had his arms wrapped around his wife as they danced slowly by the bonfire that Sam had made on the beach. Paul kissed her lips softly, "I didn't ever think you could be more beautiful, but I was proven wrong today." Lakota giggled, "See I told you it was going to be a relaxed wedding. Nothing insane, just something fast and simple." Paul chuckled, "Couldn't have been much more it would've taken to long." Lakota nodded, "Right and I wanted to be married to you yesterday."

Paul ripped his eyes away from Lakota to look around and make sure everyone was having a good time. He chuckled as he watched Jake rub Dallas's feet, legs, knees...Anything to relieve the awkwardness her body was feeling. Of course everyone was dancing. Lakota noticed Paul chuckled at Jake and Dallas as she smiled, "So will you do all that for me?" Paul nodded, "All that and more." Lakota's smile widened, "Good...Get busy because in seven months that's going to be us." Paul scooped her up and kissed her breathless. Nothing could make the day be any better. As they continued to dance, it didn't matter if the song was fast or slow, Paul and Lakota only saw each other that night. Just like they would for the remainder of their life.

The End


End file.
